


Some Ghost Shit

by Voolffman



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David's confused, Gen, Ghosts, max is done, ooo wee ooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Max sees the pic with Jasper and David. And who said ghosts aren't real?Warning:Gratuitous cursing by Max





	Some Ghost Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my reaction, too, when I saw the pic of Jasper and David......

Today was it. Today David had left the door to his cabin open. Gwen did it all the time, left her door unlocked. But David, the responsible bastard, always locked the door when he left his cabin. Every. Fucking. Time. But not this time. This time David had had to rush out to get Nikki out of a tree that was obviously not very safe. Max grinned deviously to himself as he let himself into the annoying counselor’s cabin. Now he could finally find some dirt on David!  
***************************  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was nothing fucking incriminating in the whole damn cabin. All David had in his drawers was clothes. And a couple books on camping. And an extra, just in case, emergency hiking/camping bag. Along with his normal hiking/camping bag. Muttering angrily, he looked at the cork board of pictures of Camp Cambell pictures. Of course the sentimental weirdo kept pictures of the camp on his wall. Max was about to turn away when he noticed a particular camper in one of the pictures.  
“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” It was that weird kid who ruined the dynamic on Spooky Island. *************************  
“You!” Max shouted at David, marching over to the surprised counselor, “You fucker! You just can't be normal! Can't know anyone normal! And! And you just had to throw my entire fucking beliefs in the air!”  
Then the angry, scowling camper mussed his hair as he marched away muttering something about ghosts, shit, and David.  
David watched him walk away with wide confused eyes. “Now what in the world could have that’ve been about?” he wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :-D


End file.
